Fighting to Make Up
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: Ichigo thinks Grimmjaw picks fights just to make up. Forgive me this is my first time writing this pairing but kkmaree requested it and i couldnt deny her. i kno Grimmjaw is kinda outa character.


Fighting to Make Up

"What the hell ever, Grimmjaw! You know me and Renji are just good friends. You need to get over yourself!" Ichigo spat at his lover.

This was the third time today they had fought about Renji. Grimmjaw knew about the relationship Renji and Ichigo had in the past, but they were just friends now. Yet for some reason Grimmjaw just wouldn't drop it, and Ichigo was tired of it.

"I know that, but I've seen the way he looks at you. He still loves you, Ichigo."

"I know, Grimm, and I love him too, but in a completely different way than I love you. Do you honestly think I would be here with you if I loved him the way I love you?"

"I guess not. I can't help but worry. I'm not used to having to worry about my mate. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, babe, but you seriously need to calm down."

Ichigo leaned up from the couch to kiss Grimmjaw who was towering in front of him. Grimmjaw vigorously kissed him back, easily establishing his dominance.

"Wanna help me?" Grimmjaw slid down to lie on top of Ichigo, securely pinning him down beneath him. Ichigo took the somewhat convenient positioning to grind his hips upward into Grimmjaw's crotch.

"Fuck! If you keep that up, babe, I'm gonna come in my pants." Grimmjaw said.

"Well maybe I should do something about that." Ichigo said in a sex-drugged voice that Grimmjaw found irresistible.

Grimmjaw flipped Ichigo till he was seated between his knees above him. Ichigo rolled his hips forward, teasing Grimmjaw through the fabric of his jeans.

"Maybe you should take off the fucking jeans before trying to get me off, doll."

With a smirk on his face, Ichigo quickly undid Grimmjaw's jeans and lifted himself up onto his knees to pull his lover's pants down to his knees. Grimmjaw growled deeply as the cool air hit his painfully hard cock. Ichigo just sat and watched this rare sight of Grimmjaw in such a vulnerable position. He could barely take the anticipation as Grimmjaw began to buck wildly into the air, growling Ichigo's name.

"Shit! Ichii, please?" Grimmjaw's need had reduced him to begging and Ichigo could no longer take it. He grabbed the base of Grimmjaw's cock and began slow, steady strokes from the top to bottom. Grimmjaw's eyes shut tight in an attempt to block out the overpowering sensations brought on by his lover's hand.

But just stroking wasn't enough for Ichigo. He wanted to taste his lover. He stuck his tongue out just enough to lightly lick at the head which was glistening with pre-come.

"Oh fuck! Yeah, Ichigo!" Grimmjaw had never felt anything more wonderful than Ichigo's beautiful tongue swirling around the tip of his cock, oh, so lightly. But his thoughts were sliced in half, when he felt Ichigo's hot mouth engulf his entire member.

"Ohh, fuck! What the--." Those were the last coherent words Grimmjaw was able to form for quite awhile. Ichigo had taken to moving his hand and bobbing his dead up and down in alternate patterns, driving Grimmjaw right to the brink. He had tangled his fingers into the short mess of orange hair, thrusting upward, pleading with Ichigo to deep throat him.

Ichigo was quick to oblige his lover and angled his head to easily allow Grimmjaw's cock to slid past his gag reflex, which he evidently lacked. Grimmjaw nearly came when he felt Ichigo's throat constrict as he swallowed him impossibly deeper. Ichigo hummed around Grimmjaw's cock knowing that would push him over since he was so close that he had taken to nearly thrusting his entire body down Ichigo's throat.

"Ichiii-gooo!" Grimmjaw growled, as he exploded deep within his lover's throat, arching his back into an impossible shape, as Ichigo swallowed every bit of Grimmjaw's orgasm.

"Oh, I fucking love you, Ichigo." Grimmjaw panted.

"There will be plenty of time for sweet talking later, I'm horny as shit right now." Ichigo groaned as he felt his erection pressing achingly against the front of his jeans.

"I can fix that." Grimmjaw unzipped the smaller man's jeans and pulled them down to his mid-thigh. Grimmjaw grabbed Ichigo's cock roughly. Knowing that he would get him off in only a few strokes.

"Harder, Grimm!" Ichigo pleaded, his need becoming overwhelming. Grimmjaw stroked twice as hard trying to push Ichigo over the edge.

"Come." Grimmjaw whispered hotly into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo came harder than he ever had before. Stars erupted behind his eyes, as the power of his orgasm caused him to black clean out.

Grimmjaw smiled at the man who collapsed on top of him. He saw no point in moving him since he was completely sated as well, so he pulled a blanket from the floor and covered the two of them up. He placed a quick kiss to the top of Ichigo's head before he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
